


Grateful

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

She baked four pies, eight dozen cookies and four cakes. All before noon. Then she started on the rest of the meal.

Alex had thought she'd lost it. She'd gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn and the next thing he knew, the whole place had smelled of flour and spices and warmth and... home. He smiled as he laid in their bed, loving her for all her little quirks. Especially the baking one, though. When he finally made his way out to the kitchen, the fruits of her labor were starting to accumulate on the island. He tried to snag some cookie dough, only to have his hand slapped.

"Alex. Don't. This is for our guests. Now... Go.. do something. Somewhere else. Somewhere... Not here. You're in my way."

He'd smirked, kissed her flour-covered cheek and left to go get dressed. He spent the morning watching football. George arrived at lunchtime, followed shortly by Burk, Christina and the rest of their guests. The girls all immediately flocked to the kitchen (Alex didn't know why they bothered -- Izzy had everything under control) and the guys sat around and drank beer and watched the game.

The meal was ready at five. They were getting ready to sit down to eat, at Alex and Izzy's first house, for their first Thanksgiving as a married couple. Alex sat at the head of the table and Izzy was to his right. She brought in the turkey among gasps of awe to be carved. Alex kissed her cheek after she sat the platter down.

"Beautiful," he whispered, for her ears only.

She slid a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Thanks. Everything does look delicious."

He winked at her. "Wasn't talking about the meal."

She blushed and sat down. Alex got to carving the bird, watching his wife sip her wine and laugh with George about something. Took in the gorgeous house, filled with laughter and good friends.

He couldn't ever remember a better Thanksgiving.


End file.
